


牢狱之灾

by FourSparks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Eobard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: Eo的铁窗泪





	牢狱之灾

OOC OOC OOC

诺拉全力奔跑着，伤心的泪珠从眼角止不住地溢出，串成几条悬浮的虚线。周围的景象如同褪了色的画布般静止又黯淡，她孑然一身，像一支孤单的箭，身不由己却义无反顾地奔向目标。诺拉跑得那样快，好像这样就能把胸腔里烧灼的愤怒和痛苦远远地抛到身后。她不想面对好朋友的死亡，不想接受母亲单调空白的安慰，她更想做点什么：她要亲手抓到她的敌人，那个搅乱她的生活的罪魁祸首！  
只有一个人能帮她。诺拉停下来，难掩犹豫地看着不远处铁山监狱的大门。她有点害怕看到那个人，却不是因为对方超级反派的身份，更多的是一种不知从何而来的感觉。逆闪电艾尔伯德-斯旺有一双黯淡却漂亮的蓝眼睛，当他注视你的时候，所有的秘密好像都在他的眼神里无所遁形，这点在闪电侠博物馆里可从没提及过。她咬了咬牙，一鼓作气地冲了进去，快接近囚室的时候才小心翼翼地放慢了脚步，微微踮起脚凑近门口的那扇玻璃视窗：入目的景象却让她差点叫出声来，浑身的血液都冲向了头顶。  
斯旺好像被抽了骨头似的，面朝下趴伏在囚室的地板上，显然刚刚才受完电刑的苦头。他的上衣尚且完整，黄色的囚裤却不翼而飞，衣服下摆勉强遮住了诺拉不敢细看的私处。光裸的两条腿蜷缩在身体底下，痉挛般无规律地一抽一抽；臀部却以不自然的姿势翘得很高，在昏暗的室内白得扎眼，中间通了长长的一条管子——诺拉的眼神木然地游移了一下，确认另一端通到了角落的水龙头里。她捂住嘴巴，难以置信地重新望向斯旺——斯旺掩盖在金属物下的腹部显然在飞快涨大，他像生产前虚弱的孕妇一样有气无力地发出隐隐约约的呜咽声，手指成爪抠在光滑的地板上，像是用力得连指甲都翻了上来，在诺拉的视线里呈现零散的血色。  
“Please……”精疲力竭的声音低低地响起，斯旺艰难地撑起了半边身体。他的脸颊在明亮的灯光下更加显得毫无血色，皮肤纹路被湿漉漉的汗珠揉碎浸透，额头爆出了青筋。那双仿佛总是洞察一切的眼睛里，痛苦隐忍的神色晕出了额外的蓝色，刺目得令人心惊胆颤。斯旺偏着头，竭力望向一个角度，露出来的半截脖子潮湿闷红，超能力抑制项圈紧紧箍在其上，压进肉里，诺拉光是看着都快要窒息了。“Please……”他又恳求了一声，声音低得几乎听不见，仿佛是从胸腔里艰难地挤出，再勉强从牙缝里泄出来的一些动静。  
角落里传来拿腔拿调的嗤笑声，诺拉后知后觉地注意到另一个在场的人——之前对诺拉很和善的狱警几乎和角落里的阴影融为一体，眼睛像残忍的猎食者一样发出兴奋的光芒，“为什么我觉得你的态度还不够诚恳？”狱警心情颇好似地又笑了几声，掩盖在大胡子里的嘴角扭曲成阴森古怪的形状，“需要我教你怎么说吗？”  
斯旺僵硬的面部肌肉好像活过来了那么一刻，那一瞬间，诺拉好像看到狂怒到极点的阴狠神色从他的脸上划过，一个激灵后她定睛一看，斯旺脸上却还是那副麻木绝望的脱力模样。“抱歉，先生，” 他的眼皮垂了下来，下巴颤抖，表现得既柔顺又卑微，诺拉的注意力却在别处——他的小指像是要生生钻进光滑坚硬的地面底下，用力得已经扭曲变形，“请原谅我的过错，我不该与…闪电侠为敌，我为我犯下的所有罪过忏悔。”他说，喉咙里断续泄出几声变调的啜泣，“我很抱歉……真的很抱歉……”  
诺拉有些头晕脑涨，不适感和胃酸一起翻涌上来，她捂着嘴压抑地干呕了几声，耳听着这个骄傲的坏蛋翻来覆去地道歉，虚弱的嗓音里毫无棱角，和那个会用淬了毒的气音恐吓她的逆闪电大不相同。  
为什么？她想，发抖的牙齿轻微擦碰，噪音通过骨传导钻进她的耳蜗里，留下一阵刺耳的咔嗒声。先前，她从狱警口中得知这些年来都没人来探望斯旺，继而眼见他不得不忍受的电刑，现在又见证狱警向他施加更多的惩罚——未免……未免过于残酷。可是她刚动了这个念头，博物馆的播报声就在她的脑海中毫无感情地响起，“逆闪电，闪电侠最大的敌人，作恶多端……” 她难受地抿紧了嘴唇。闪电侠消失了这么多年，生死不知，他有家庭吗？他的家人在等他吗？……像她守着爸爸那样，期望他终有一天找到回家的路吗？他的死敌逆闪电却在这监狱里肢体完整地待着，起码活着。诺拉又想起她的好朋友毫无生气的躯体，那副冰凉的面颊上再也不能绽放暖洋洋的笑容；刽子手神速却逍遥法外……恶人好歹活着。  
诺拉的神情逐渐冷漠了下来，怒火重新填满了她的胸腔。她的舌根上却有股消散不去的苦味，她试图把这种异样感干咽下去，最好能直接沉进肚子里去。  
狱内的暴行还在继续。“夹紧了。”狱警嘲弄地笑出了声，好像终于感到满意，用脚把水龙头的开关踢上。斯旺绷起的脖颈一刹那就颓靡了下来，腰部也脱力似的往下坠，臀部却勉强抬得更高，守卫随手一拉，噗的一声，那截管子就这样轻松地脱落出来，半空中甚至溅起了星点水花。他嘶哑地低叫一声，手脚并用地一点点往旁边挪，没爬几步守卫又走过来，飞起一脚踢在他的胸腹上，男人受到重击般无力地半瘫在地上，腰臀起伏抽搐间，身下滴滴答答溢出了好几道水痕。守卫哈哈大笑，用手指缠绕住他垂下来的汗湿头发，合拢手掌后毫不留情地往前扯动，嘴里还不干不净地咒骂着。斯旺此时显得无神麻木的双眼在角度变换中明明灭灭，手臂可怜地挣动、无助地抓空，最终只能发泄似的拍打着地面，两条腿像死物一样在地上一寸寸拖拉，肌肉沉重得像毫无生气的石头。诺拉的身体有些发冷，她再次感到一阵反胃。  
“滚上去。”守卫抓住他的胳膊，费力地拖了半天，终于把斯旺按在马桶边上，而后嫌恶地松开了手。斯旺受伤变形的手指扣在了马桶边缘，麻木的双腿僵硬地曲起，腰背迟缓地伸直；他的头垂了下去，诺拉看不清他的神情，却下意识地后退了几步，不由自主地捂住耳朵。没过多久，又好像一个世纪那样漫长，她听见一声撕心裂肺的惨叫声和水泄出的爆破声响，遥远得像从天边传来，她不确定这声音是不是只存在于自己过分生动的想象中。诺拉的双手捂得更加用力，连太阳穴都在碰碰作响，一股从大脑深处传开的窒息感卷土重来，她突然掉下了眼泪，却不知道这泪水是出于难言的同情，还是因为释然——原来这就是超级反派的下场吗？她忍不住往远处又跑了几步，在更加静谧的角落蹲下来，心里既困惑又痛苦。认知里善与恶的界限融合成了一片混沌，而她深陷这团迷雾里：她发自内心地希望神速的下场比斯旺还悲惨，而这个念头令她恐惧。

tbc


End file.
